For You! Or For Me?
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: For the first time she realized it's for her nor hor him.


Read at your own risk. You may dislike this one. I told you I am not feeling that emotion anymore and one of the biggest reasons is the abhirika stories which are getting less in number day by day. So please if you want to encourage me encourage yourself first to pen down your Abhirika thoughts.

.

"**For you! Or For Me?"**

"**Abhirika"**

…

**..**

**.**

As she was standing at the corner of the roof and observing the women on the other roofs with their husband she smiled. But at the next moment a shiver went down her spine shaking her vigorously and reminding her she's all alone there. Where's he? Where's her beloved husband?

As she saw husbands were making their wife to drink water in order to break their fast which was kept only for them she realized her throat's also dry. Swallowing a deep breath she looked at the full moon over her head and tried to make herself relax.

Slowly the couples made their way to down stair and still she stood there silently looking at the sky. When all of them left and there's silence every where around her she turned and rested her back against the railing of the roof and tried to remember the moments of last 7 months spent with him. Dealing with a 'Duty first sentiments later' type man wasn't easy for her. Supporting him as being a girlfriend was a different thing but managing everything as being a wife! Well she's trying to manage for the last 7 months and still she had to manage a lot. Sacrifices she had done which were making her to feel proud of herself of being a senior inspector's girlfriend are now seems kind of meaningless to her. She'd become possessive now a days and it's not like she wanted to be but it's something that she couldn't deny. But may be it's her emotion controller hypothalamus that she's still able to stand strong. Strong against her emotions, strong against her wants, her desires her dreams. Again may be the whole credit goes to her heart which always make her to realize he's her only.

She made her way to down stair and once she reached she moved to the dining table. She checked plate of Arti once more time actually forth time at that evening. She looked at the watch hanging on the wall of hall room. It's almost 9 pm still there's no sign of him.

Sometimes she wondered thinking was she actually living her life with THE senior inspector Abhijeet? That senior inspector who's never late for a meeting, for a case, on crime scene! In short who's never late for his work! Because in his personal life he's always late. He's never in time on any events for the last 7 months, not even on a single dinner date.

But today he's in right time as he had said to her in morning before leaving home. _" I'll be back home early today because I cant take the extra headache of your hospitalization."_ She smiled remembering his smirk. He's always been so nice around her. This again always made her to think was he really the wife of senior inspector Abhijeet! Wife of that arrogant, so called rough and tough officer!

He was at home at sharp 7 pm. She wasn't expecting him that early. As she opened the gate to welcome her unknown guest she had got the 100 power shock in this evening.

"_Your bloody fast."_ He was angry. _" Where's your moon. Why it's taking too much time today?"_ he was impatient as well_. "You didn't even allow me to kiss you."_ He complained_. "After the fast."_ He did mimicry her at the same time.

She smiled remembering his sweet confessions. She looked at the watch for the fifth time. It's 9.30. She sighed and opened the main door. She moved out and sat at the door step counting the every passing moment.

"_See! I have got an important call and now I am to leave. Your majesty moon hasn't appeared yet." _

"_I don't want to go leaving you here like this. But you know my job right?"_

Yes! She did know his job. He need not to remind her every now and then and made her to realize how helpless she was. But still she stood strong, for him, for her.

Some more minutes passed. Tasha arrived there with Rajat. She stood up seeing them.

"What are you doing here Tarika?" Tasha tried to sound normal. " Waiting for Abhijeet." She replied gently but gave a suspicious look to her best friend. "Won't you invite us in?" Rajat break their eye lock. "Yea. Sure. Come." Tarika guided them inside. "Sit. I'll bring some water for you." 'No. we're fine. Aren't we Tasha?" Rajat interrupted.

"Why are you two here?" Tarika asked straight away without any formality. "Nothing serious." Tasha smiled. "Tasha!" Tarika warned her.

"Okay. You wanna listen. So, hear me out. I'm here to feed you." Tasha spoke out. "I'm not a child. I can feed myself." Tarika gave a tough look. "You know what I meant?" Tasha was irritated. "Let Abhijeet…' Tarika started but couldn't complete. "He's the one who has sent me here. He had called me before he left for the mission and asked me to do him a favor by making you to break your fast if he doesn't arrive in time. So, as it's late now…". This time Tarika didn't allow her to complete her sentence. "I won't." she declared. "And that's final. "You may leave now."

"But Tarika…" Rajat wanted to try but Tasha stopped him by eyes. "Okay we're leaving. Take care of yourself." Both of them proceeded to leave.

"Wait a minute." Tarika stopped them. 'Why you are here with Rajat sir?" Tarika asked her best friend. "Ahh… he's with me… ahh because…" Tasha tried to create an answer.

"Beacause I am giving her a ride to her home." Rajat came to the rescue.

Tarika didn't answer. "Okay. Bye." They bid her and left.

As they reach at the middle of the yard Rajat stopped Tasha and whispered. "Why haven't you told her?" Rajat asked. "What would I tell her? Tell me. You supposed me to tell her that we're here to give a bad news that your husband is missing, he's not picking up his phone, he's out of our connection and not only this we're suspecting him to be dead by now because there's terrible bomb blast and no one survived."

"Tasha relax. She'll hear us." Rajat warned her and pointed toward the open door. After sometime Tasha composed herself and left with Rajat.

Here behind the door a drop of fresh tear was making its way down from her eyes. 'No. it can't happen. I am fasting for you and you…! No. God wont' let this happen. He'll save my Abhi. He has to." She brushed away her tears.

Again she moved to the doorstep and sat there trying very hard to get rid of those line said by Tasha. She was trying and trying just then the telephone rang. She stood up unwontedly and moved near the table. As she was about to picked up the receiver an unknown but yet so scared emotion ran through her body. She got scared that she might going to have a bad news. Phone stopped ringing. Tarika relaxed. But again it started to ring. This time Tarika got scared even more. But then she heard something. Something like "pick up the phone Tarika." She heard someone's request. Someone's! NO. She knew that someone. She knew him very well. She picked up the phone instantly.

"ahh." Before she could say hello she heard someone moaning. "Where were you? Ahh… what if I died without hearing your voice for the last time." The person over the phone completed the sentence with great difficulty. "Abhijeet!" Tarika called out softly. He sighed on the other side. For a moment his sigh took her heart away. "Where are you? Are you okay?" Tarika failed to hold back her tears. "I am fine. I mean I will be fine." Abhijeet assured her. "Where are you? Tell me. I am coming." Tarika declared.

"No. I am not going to tell you where I am right now." Abhijeet smirked. She could sense it. "Why?" She shouted almost. "You have to break your fast first." "I won't without you."

"Fine then." He cut the call. "Abhijeet listen. Abhijeet!" Tarika tried to talk but was in no use. She was quick enough to dial Tasha's number and giving her the news of his being alive.

"Okay. I'll find out. You don't worry. You stay in home. I'll inform you. And yea please eat something. You are weak." Tasha requsted her. "I'll but at first let me be confirmed that he's fine." Tarika whispered gently. 'He will." Tasha assured her. "He has to." Tarika was determined.

30 minutes had been passed and Tarika was still waiting for a call either it's from Tasha or Abhijeet she didn't care she just wanted the news of his being well.

Door bell rang and Tarika rushed to answer it. There once again his guest sorry the honor of that house gave her a shock but this time with 1000 power not 100. There senior inspector was standing in almost torn cloths with a lot of bruises on his face and body. He lost his balance and Tarika held him. She made him to sit on ground resting his back against the wall.

"Abhijeet. What… what happens to you. You wait. I am bringing some water for you." She was about to stood up but he held her wrist and made her stop. He looked here and there and finally spotted the Arti's plate on dinning table beside him. He raised his hand with difficulty and took the plate. He took the water pot and placed the plate beside him on ground. He forwarded his hand to make her drink. "Abhi… ritual ohh moon…" She hesitated. "I am dying here Tarika and you are still caring of moon! How rude." He complained which made her to smile at that condition too. She drank water from the pot and made him to drink back. She heard the noise of ambulance. "Who informed them?" Tarika was surprised. Just then Daya entered there with two ward boys. The two ward boys help him to get on the stretcher.

"Tarika! Thank you." He held her hand for a moment before the ward boys took him out.

"He's fine. All the injuries he has gotten are minors. He'll be okay." Daya informed Tarika. Tarika moved her gaze from the door to Daya. Daya got the unasked question of hers'. "He called me to come here with ambulance. He wanted to break you fast first." Daya informed her. Tarika didn't say anything. "You're coming? Please don't. Abhijeet will kill me. He made me to promise." Daya made a face. "You can come once you are done with you meal and touch up." Daya added with a smile and left.

Tarika stood there till the ambulance disappeared. She was never so happy seeing Abhijeet in this condition. Why wouldn't she? Those injuries are much more better then death, aren't they?

And also today she realized for the first time that this Fast is for her not for him.

"This fast is for me Abhijeet not for you. I am fasting on this day for the last 5 years for you but only today I realized those all are for me as well as this one."

She took a piece of sweet from the plate in the name of eating before leaving for the washroom.

.

.

**.AN: FINISH. Anybody still awake? :P no problem meri story solane ke kaam toh aai. Guys m in hostel. Monday se wahi busy routine. Gonna miss you all. Please pray for me.**

**btw this one is for you rapanzal. Pata nahi pasanda aya yea nahi… Do review.**

**It's taken a lot of efforts toh please review ;(**

**KK**


End file.
